1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a communication terminal apparatus which is used together with a telephone set.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such apparatus, telephone sets and facsimile apparatus have been individually considered and no consideration have been paid to the conjunction of the telephone set and facsimile apparatus. Therefore, in general, the memo paper and the like which are used with telephone sets are also separately provided.
Therefore, for arrangement of the memo paper, the area which is occupied by the memo paper is enlarged. Also, the memo paper must be prepared, and so forth. Thus, there are still many unnecessary complications in the use of a facsimile apparatus with a telephone set.